This invention relates to the use of radiant energy for the controlled removal of a material or materials from a substrate or from a group of adjacent materials, controlled selectively without removing or damaging the substrate or the adjacent materials. The invention also emcompasses method and apparatus for the control of the removal process.
In copending application Ser. No. 577,760, filed Feb. 7, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,885, there is disclosed a system for the removal of paint and other coatings using high intensity radiant energy, e.g. a laser beam. An area of paint which is to be removed is subjected to spatial spectral dispersion from another beam of optical radiation, to identify the paint (or other coating) in that given area as material to be removed, or other material, not to be removed. The beam of optical radiation (e.g. visible light beam) is reflected off the material and the reflected beam analyzed, before the decision is made whether or not to direct the high intensity radiation on that area.
The entire disclosure of application Ser. No. 577,760, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,885, is hereby incorporated by reference in this application, under the provisions of MPEP .sctn.608.01(p).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for controlled and selective removal of materials from sites where other materials are present, when said other materials are not to be removed. In particular, an important application is in surgical procedures. The invention uses the general principles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,885.